User blog:GreyFlame 05/Apology for My Severe Lack of Editing
Well, yeah, I think it's time I fully address what I'm sure is why a few of you still resent my status on this wiki. We all know and fully realize that a user like me with the privilege of being bureaucrat is completely insane, as if you look at my'' 278 edits ''to the wiki and compare between Patrik or PokeGeek, or even your's, that you'll see why people could be annoyed. I'm just doing this as a way to reach people that normally wouldn't see this on my Message Wall, or for people who didn't accept those as legitimate apologies. This is '''that '''legit one. Alright, first thing to address, what I'm sure anybody thought while reading this: "Why do this, Grey, we've been through this a hundred times...". My answer is that I feel like after it's growing very apparent that the 958 edits on my old wiki and my 287 edits on this wiki aren't adding up anymore. My old edit count is what was my saving grace and argument for my position the entire time, and now I've been surpassed three fold by the great people I work with, and FYI props to you two for the work you do, you guys keep it alive. But do you see my point of writing this? I'm no longer an indirect equal, no, at least in my mind. I'm now the new kid-on-the-block that nobody can rely on because he hasn't responded to any of the message wall posts he's recieved. That's why, so if you don't wanna read through this sob-story, please do yourself a favor and leave the article before you waste more time on this. Second thing, the elephant in the room, why am I so very inactive now? Well, a little combination of things, really. #1, my step-grandmother has passed away recently, so the past few weeks have been off and on from traveling to tell family members and going to the wake (which is tommorow), so that kind of explain the off-and-on activity for this month. #2, as many know already, I use my school chromebook during the school year to edit for this wiki, but it got confiscate, and up until this month, I've been worried about using an $100 PC meant for schoolwork to run FANDOM in fear of terrible performance. #3, the kindle I WAS using for answering confused users about my dissapearance was shattered by my mother (thanks) and I've been having a hard time getting back my data, so I've been distracted by that too. Lastly, Middle School years, even with Summer, is a very hectic era. I've been planning volunteering for NJHS and going a countless numbers of times to friends' houses, and I did really try and squeeze in time whenever I was available, but I can only stretch that time so far. So that's an explanation of why I was absent, comment if you have any questions about that. Last thing, finally, getting to the apology. I, as an appreciator of the work all of the admins and moderators and all of the lower ranked users, want to say sorry for my disobedience of being a Wiki bureaucrat. I don't want to make it seem like I'm not interested in the community anymore, as I still love creating fanon stories (Trenches, Fences, and Defenses 3 coming soon btw) and fixing little grammar errors on the pages here, so please don't think I'm trying to leave you all. This community, even with thousands of monthly views, still feels close and the best of any community that I've worked with, so it's not you guys causing me to be this way. Not to be tacky, but it IS me, and I'm so ungodly sorry for that. I know how serious some of you take this wiki, and for me to stomp around with bureaucrat authority without an explanation for why I'm here is uncalled for. I promise, really promise, that I will be the strongest editor that I as a future 8th-grader can be. Thank you. (my kitten just rolled over on my leg awwwwwwwwwwwww) Category:Blog posts